Die Sache mit der Zimmerpflanze TakagixSato German
by Rurika-chan
Summary: Sorry, it s a german OS! Beschreibung: Eine Zimmerpflanze ist Takagis größter Schatz. Er hegt und pflegte sie so gut er kann. Doch warum macht er das? Auch dies wollen seine Kinder unbedingt erfahren. Die Lösung – Die Pflanze war Teil eines Test seiner zukünftigen Schwiegermutter um zu beweisen, dass er gut für Miwako sorgen kann. Pairing: Takagi x Sato


Die Sache mit der Zimmerpflanze – Ein Test der Liebe

Beschreibung:

Eine Zimmerpflanze ist Takagis größter Schatz. Er hegt und pflegte sie so gut er kann. Doch warum macht er das? Auch dies wollen seine Kinder unbedingt erfahren. Die Lösung – Die Pflanze war Teil eines Test seiner zukünftigen Schwiegermutter und zu beweisen, dass er gut für Miwako sorgen kann. (Pairing: Takagi x Sato) Reine Fan Service-OS also schlagt mich bitte nicht wenn es an manchen Stellen zu OOC ist .

Es waren Sommerferien und dies hieß, dass die kleinen Zuhause blieben. Um in dieser Zeit für sie da zu sein, hatte Wataru sich eine Woche frei genommen. Das amüsante an seiner Ehe mit Miwako war wohl, dass er für die Sachen wie Haushalt und Kinder verantwortlich war und sie arbeiten ging. Er hatte seinen Job zwar nicht aufgegeben, doch war er es, der die Elternzeit in Anspruch nahm und nicht Miwako. Es war praktisch ein Tausch der typischen Rollen in der Ehe.

Miwako musste bis heute noch lächeln wenn sie an ein bestimmtes Ereignis dachte. Ihr blieb immer ein gewisses Bild im Kopf und dieses würde wohl eine Erinnerung sein, die sie nicht so schnell loslassen würde. Sie war auf dem Weg zur Arbeit und Wataru stand mit einer Schürze umgebunden und ihrem kleinen Söhnchen auf dem Arm in Türrahmen. Er trug die Schürze, da Babys für gewöhnlich gerne mal spucken, sabbeln und sich übergaben und er allmählich mit der Wäsche nicht mehr hinterher kam und er nicht sein letztes sauberes Hemd dreckig machen wollte. An seinem Hosenbein hatte sich ihre kleine 4-jährige Tochter geklammert. Wataru drückte seiner Frau ein Bento in die Hand und gab ihr einen Kuss zum Abschied. Diese konnte sich darauf hin aber nicht mehr vor lachen halten, da der Anblick zu amüsant war. Sie verabschiedete sich von ihrer Familie und machte sich auf den Weg zur Arbeit und lies einen verdutzten Takagi im Türrahmen stehen.

Dieses Ereignis war allerdings auch schon 8 Jahre her. Mittlerweile war ihr Sohn Jinpei schon 8 Jahre alt und ihre Tochter Misaki 12 Jahre alt. Es war ein typischer Sommertag und darum spielten die Kinder im Garten. Da sie beschäftigt waren, wollte Wataru sich nun anderen Dingen zu wenden. Endlich hatte er mal die Gelegenheit die Fenster zu putzen, welche es mal wirklich nötig hatten. Er schob das kleine Schränkchen zur Seite, welches unter dem Fenster stand und räumte die Fensterbank frei, auf der mehrere Pflanzen standen. Doch eine Pflanze hatte einen ganz besonderen Platz und zwar der Elefantenfuß, den ihm seine Schwiegermutter geschenkt hatte. Ein Elefantenfuß war eine Topfpflanze, die wie ein kleiner Baum aussah. Wie bei einer Trauerweide wuchsen die Blätter ein Stück nach oben und fielen dann in einem Bogen nach unten. Ihren Namen hatte sie daher, da ihr Stamm dick und am Ende leicht abgerundet war, wie der Fuß eines Elefanten. Der Elefantenfuß stand für gewöhnlich auf dem kleinen Schränkchen, deshalb wurde er vor dem Verschieben des Schränkchens immer zur Seite gestellt um sicher zu gehen, dass er beim Verschieben nicht runter fiel.

Nachdem die Fenster geputzt wurden, stellte er alles an seinen Platz zurück, bis auf das Schränkchen und den Elefantenfuß. Er nahm die Pflanze und stellte diese auf den verschiebbaren Schrank. Er wandte sich der Küchenschublade zu und kramte eine Schere raus und machte sich daran die gelben, vertrockneten und abgestorbenen Blätterspitzen abzuschneiden. Ja,auch wie die Haare eines Menschen mussten die Blätter eines Elefantenfußes geschnitten werden, sonst wuchsen sie nicht weiter und die Pflanze würde nach und nach absterben. Nachdem auch dies getan war, kehrte er die abgeschnitten Blätterspitzen zusammen und entsorgte diese. Dann schob er den Schrank zurück an seinen Platz und achtete stets darauf, das die Pflanze einen sicheren Halt hatte. Er wandte sich um und wollte weiter mit der Hausarbeit machen, als er jedoch feststellen musste, dass seine Kinder schon eine ganze Weile im Türrahmen standen und ihn beobachteten.

Erschrocken, darüber, dass er sie nicht bemerkt hatte, sah Wataru sie an. „Was macht ihr denn hier?" wollte er von den beiden wissen. Doch die Antwort auf seine Frage war eine Gegenfrage. „Papa, warum kümmerst du dich so sehr um diese Pflanze und um die anderen nicht?" fragte Misaki. „Genau" stimmte Jinpei zu. „Daran, dass du einen grünen Damen hast kann es nicht liegen, sonst wären nicht schon andere Pflanzen über den Jordan gegangen" fügte er, so direkt wie Kinder eben nun einmal waren, hinzu.

Trotz des netten Kommentar seines Sohnes, gab er sich geschlagen und erzählte seinen Kinder, weshalb er sich bei dem Elefantenfuß besonders viel Mühe gab. „Das liegt daran, dass ich die Pflanze schon mehr als 10 Jahre habe und sie ein besonders Geschenk war" erklärte er. „Ja wir wissen, die hast du von Oma, aber was ist daran nun so besonders?" kam es von den beiden geradezu wie im Chor. „Die Pflanze war ein Test von eurer Oma. Ich musste mich um die Pflanze kümmern um zu beweisen, dass ich ein guter Mann für eure Mama sein werde" und damit leitete er seine Geschichte ein:

Nach etlichen kläglichen Versuchen ihr einen Antrag zu stellen, bei denen allesamt der Ring mehr oder weniger verschollen ging, war es nun endlich, teils auch zu seiner Verwunderung, vollbracht. Er stellte ihr die Frage, die sich jede Frau im Laufe einer ernsten Beziehung erhoffte. Die Frage, die aus nicht mehr als simplen fünf Worten bestand - „Willst du meine Frau werden?". Und doch ließen diese fünf einfachen Worte, das Herz der beiden beteiligten höher schlagen. Die Zeitspanne bis die Frage oben ankam, überhaupt realisiert wurde was gesagt wurde und eine passende Antwort gefunden wurde, mag noch so kurz gewesen sein und doch erschien sie beiden wie eine Ewigkeit. Eine süße und doch bittere Ewigkeit. In voller Hoffnung, dass ihre Antwort ja lauten würde und trotz voller Besorgnis, dass sie ablehnen würde. Doch Wataru sollte ein Kind des Glück sein und so lautete ihre Antwort „Ja,warum hast du nicht schon früher gefragt?". Na wenn die wüsste. Nach einem verblüfften „Wirklich?", da er es selbst nicht fassen konnte und einem nervösen Stammeln auf ihre Frage hin war ein verlegendes „Nun ja weißt du, Miwako? Es hat sich eben nie der richtige Moment ergeben" alles was er noch zu diesem Thema zu sagen hatte beziehungsweise sagen könnte. Von den ganzen erfolglosen Versuchen sollte sie erst gar nicht hören. Damit war die erste Hürde überwunden.

Die nächste war das zusammen ziehen. Hin und wieder hatte der eine die Nacht beim anderen verbracht. Die Abende liefen für gewöhnlich nach drei Schemen ab. Erst wurde zusammen gekocht und gegessen und nun kam die Variable. Entweder unterhielten sie sich bis spät Abends über die verschiedensten Dinge, kuschelten auf der Couch und hörten Radio oder sahen dabei Fernsehen. Aber eines war dann in allen drei Fällen gleich. Sie taten es bis sie müde wurden und sich dann dazu entschlossen ins Bett zu gehen. Eng umschlungen zusammen in einem Bett,schliefen sie ein und wachten so wieder auf. Das peinliche zusammen Erscheinen an der Arbeit gehört selbstverständlich auch zu dem Ritual. Denn jeder der Anwesenden wusste, dass sie die Nacht zusammen verbracht hatten, nur ob da was lief, dass wussten sie nicht. Aber der Mensch ging für gewöhnlich vom Schlimmsten aus. Und da wurde aus einem „Morgen, Takagi" schnell ein „Und wie war´s?". Doch ein Gentleman schweigt und genießt oder in Takagis Fall, wird er knallrot aufgrund der Frage und der Vorstellung, das da irgendwas gelaufen sein sollte, versucht eine Antwort zusammen zu stammeln, die so viel ausdrücken soll wie „Da lief nichts" und doch klopfte ihm sein Gegenüber auf die Schulter und meint nur lässig „Ach du musst dich doch dafür nicht schämen" und zieht lachend von dannen.

Da sie nun verlobt waren, wollten sie auch mit dem zusammen ziehen nicht lange fackeln. Vorerst zogen sie zu Takagi. Weil hin und wieder das Thema „Familienplanung" angeschnitten wurde und beide einmal Kinder haben wollten, würden sie sich für den speziellen Fall noch nach etwas Größerem umsehen, doch für den Anfang, an dem sie nur zu Zweit waren reichte seine Wohnung vollkommen aus. Und früh stand schon eines fest. Er hielt schon um einiges mehr Ordnung als Miwako. Ihre Sachen waren schnell in Kartons gepackt und bei ihm untergebracht. Womit die beiden beziehungsweise Wataru bei der nächsten Hürde ankam: Seine zukünftige Schwiegermutter!

Die gute Frau wohnte nun alleine, war jedoch um einiges erleichtert, dass ihre Tochter nun endlich unter die Haube kam beziehungsweise kommen würde. Doch ihrem zukünftigen Schwiegersohn musste sie ein wenig weiter auf den Zahn fühlen. Immerhin würde sie diesem Mann ihr einziges Kind anvertrauen, den letzten Menschen, denn sie noch in ihrem Leben hatte und deshalb lies sie sich etwas einfallen. Damit sie sich nicht allein gelassen fühlen wurde, luden Miwako und Wataru sie jedes Wochenenden ein vorbei zukommen. So taten sie es auch zur „Einweihung" ihrer gemeinsamen Wohnung. Anfangs lief alles recht normale und gewöhnlich ab. Es klingelte an der Tür, es wurde geöffnet und hereingebeten. Doch es sollte sich noch ändern.

Zur „Einweihung" ihrer gemeinsamen Wohnung brachte Frau Sato ein besonders Geschenk mit, eine Zimmerpflanze, um genau zu sein einen Elefantenfuß. Doch diese Pflanze sollte kein gewöhnliches Geschenk sein, sondern ein Teil ihres Planes. Ein Elefantenfuß nötigte nämlich besonders viel Zuwendung und Pflege. Man musste ihn langsam ans Licht gewöhnen, jedoch brauchte er von morgens bis abends Licht (!), die Blätter mussten gestutzt werden, er brauchte wenig Wasser, dafür musste man erst ein Gefühl entwickeln, immerhin bestand die Gefahr, dass man die Pflanze übergoss und sie „ertrank", man musste ihn frei von Parasiten halten und er brauchte je nach Jahreszeit eine bestimmte und konstante Temperatur, sprich die Pflanze gehörte zu den Diven unter den Topf - und Zimmerpflanzen.

Die beiden bedankten sich für das Geschenk und während Miwako die Pflanze in die Küche brachte und noch einen schönen Platz für sie suchte, sollte Wataru nun erfahren, was es genau mit der Pflanze aus sich hatte. Mit einer Tasse Tee auf dem kleinen Tischchen in Mitten des Wohnzimmers, saßen sie auf der Couch. Sie setzte den Rand der Tasse an ihre Lippen an und pustete kurz. „Nun mein lieber Wataru" leitete seine zukünftige Schwiegermutter das Gespräch ein und nahm nun einen Schluck von dem Tee. Sie stellte die Tasse wieder auf dem Unterteller ab, welchen sie in der Hand hielt. Ihr Blick wandte sich zu Takagi, dieser jedoch sah sie verunsichert an. Er wusste einfach nichts mit der Situation anfangen zu können. „Diese Pflanze ist keine gewöhnliche ist wie meine kleine Miwako. Sie braucht nämlich besonders viel Zuwendung und Pflege. Da ihr beide durch eure Arbeit bei der Polizei sehr beschäftigt seid und wir dadurch noch nicht so oft das Vergnügen mit einander hatten, dachte ich mir, dass ich dir noch etwas auf den Zahl fühlen sollte. Nur um sicher zu gehen, dass ich Miwako in gute Hände übergeben" erklärte sie. Wataru schluckte schwer, dass könnte nichts Gutes verheißen. „Etwas daran ändern, das meine Tochter dich zum Mann nehmen möchte, kann ich nicht. In dieser Entscheidung kann man ihr nicht rein reden. Aber ich, für meinen Teil, kann entscheiden, was für eine Art von Schwiegermutter ich für dich sein kann beziehungsweise sein möchte. Sehe es daher als Test. Wenn du dich gut um dieses zarte Pflänzchen kümmern kannst, weiß ich, dass ich meine Miwako in gute Hände weiterreiche. Wenn nicht..." sie stoppe und trank erneut einen Schluck Tee. „Wenn nicht dann...?" wiederholte Wataru nun vollkommen verunsichert und verängstigt. „Ich glaube wir haben uns da schon richtig verstanden" gab sie als knappe Antwort.

In dem Moment kam auch schon Miwako ins Wohnzimmer. Strahlend nahm sie neben ihrem zukünftigen Mann platz. „Und worüber habt ihr euch unterhalten?" fragte sie mit ihrer fröhlichen und hellen Stimme. „Ach deine Mutter hat mir nur erklärt was, man alles bei der Pflege der Pflanze beachten muss" winkte Takagi schnell in einem hektischen Tonfall ab und rieb sich verlegen den Hinterkopf. Miwako warf Wataru kurz einen skeptischen Blick zu, da ihr sein Verhalten merkwürdig erschien, doch wandte sie sich schnell wieder ihrer Mutter zu, als diese fragte ob es schon spezielle Vorstellungen für die Hochzeit gab.

Ja die Regeln zur Pflege der Pflanzen waren klar, beziehungsweise die _eine_ Regel war klar: Kümmere dich gut um die Pflanze, sonst bekommst du einen Besen als Schwiegermutter. Da dieser „Test" mehr oder weniger ein stilles Abkommen zwischen den beiden war, sagte beziehungsweise deutete Wataru nichts weiter bei Miwako an und hielt sich stattdessen an „seinen Teil der Abmachung". Am Wochenende hatte er sich nicht weiter mit der Pflanze beschäftigt. Er hatte sie an ein sonnig Plätzchen auf der Fensterbank gestellt und sie jeden Tag gegossen. Auch in der darauffolgenden Woche pflegte er sich nach diesem Schema. Doch am nächsten Montag traf ihn der Schlag. Die Erde im Topf war feucht und beim leichten Druck gab die Erde nach und die Finger waren anschließend nass. Irgendetwas konnte da nicht stimmen. Sato konnte sie nicht gegossen haben, sie war mit ihm aufgestanden, an die Arbeit gegangen und beide kamen zusammen wieder nach Hause. Also begab er sich an den Laptop und recherchierte im Internet darüber was das zu bedeuten hatte. Der Elefantenfuß hatte zu viel Wasser bekommen, wodurch die Pflanze es nicht mehr richtig aufnehmen konnte und deshalb die Erde so feucht war. War ja klar, das die liebe Schwiegermutter so clever war und das kleine Pappschild mit der Pflegeanleitung aus dem Topf genommen hatte. Also blieb ihm nur eines übrig: Schnell das nächstgelegene Blumengeschäft aufsuchen und neue Erde kaufen, sonst würde es nicht lange dauern bis die Pflanze begann zu verfaulen. Hektisch schnappte er sich den Autoschlüssel und verließ mit einem „Miwako, ich bin nochmal kurz etwas besorgen" rasch das Haus. Sie jedoch blieb ihm Türrahmen des Flures stehen und sah verblüfft auf die Haustür, die von selbst ins Schloss fiel. „Warum hatte er es denn so eilig?" dachte sie mit fragender Stimme laut und ging dann weiter ins Wohnzimmer.

Im Blumengeschäft angekommen, war die freundliche Bedienung so gütig und beriet ihn darüber, welche Art von Erde am geeignetsten für eine solche Topfpflanze war. Schließlich war dies ein Gebiet von dem Männer bekanntlich keine Ahnung hätten und für die es „alles sowieso nur ein und dasselbe" wäre. Doch in diesem Fall traf es vollkommen zu. Das es verschiedene Sorten gab, war ihm bewusst, was jedoch besser für welche Pflanze war, war für ihn unentdecktes Neuland. Doch zum Glück hatte die Dame Ahnung von ihrem Gebiet und so war die benötigte Erde schnell gefunden. Auch empfahl ihm die Verkäuferin ein kurzes Sachbuch, welches sich mit der Pflege eines Elefantenfußes befasste, doch dieses würde er später noch besorgen. Jetzt hatte Wataru nur eines im Sinn: Schnell wieder nach Hause fahren und die Erde auswechseln.

Zuhause angekommen machte er es sich zu nutze, dass Miwako im Wohnzimmer interessiert die Nachrichten im Fernsehen verfolgte. In der Zeit konnte er sich ruhig dem Projekt - „Pflanze umtopfen" widmen. Dieses Projekt erwies sich aber als eine größere Schweinerei als er erwartet hatte. Zwar hatte er den Boden der Küche mit Zeitungspapier ausgelegt, trotzdem durfte er nach der Aktion die Küche auskehren. Er nahm die Pflanze von der Fensterbank runter und stellte sie auf den mit Zeitungspapier bekleideten Boden. Nun stand er vor einem Problem. Wie bekommt er jetzt den Elefantenfuß aus dem Topf ohne die Wurzeln zu beschädigen? Wenn er versuchen würde, sie vorsichtig raus zu ziehen, bestand trotzdem die Gefahr, dass die Wurzeln reißen würden. Also sah er nur eine Lösung für dieses Problem! Vorsichtig mit den Händen die Erde raus schaufeln und so die Wurzeln frei arbeiten. „Im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes, eine ziemliche Drecksarbeit" dachte er laut. Die überflüssige feuchte Erde steckte er in einen Müllbeutel. Als die Pflanze frei geschaufelt war, stellte er diese kurz in einen leeren Eimer ab und befüllte den Topf mit frischer und nicht triefend nasser Erde und setzte wieder die Pflanze in Mitten des Topfes. Fertig. Naja fast, nun durfte er die Küche putzen, dann sein Hemd und anschließend sich selbst. Denn der gute Takagi, war von oben bis unten mit der Pflanzeerde eingesaut.

Beim Abendessen sprach ihn Miwako auf seine Aktion an. „Kann es sein, dass du die Erde von der Pflanze, die uns meine Mutter geschenkt hat, gewechselt hast?". Wataru sah sie ertappt an. Woher wusste sie nun das? Ihr entging auch gar nichts. Mit dieser Fähigkeit würde sie bestimmt mal eine tolle Mutter werden. Ehe er wieder begann sich auszumalen, wie ihre gemeinsame Familie sein würde, kam er mit den Gedanken wieder zurück zum Anfangspunkt und schüttelte hastig den Kopf und verneinte mit einem verlegen und ertappten „Aber nicht doch, Miwako" ihr Frage. Jedoch fügte er ein höchst verdächtigtes „Aber wie kommst du darauf?" hinzu. „Weil die Erde heute Mittag noch feucht war und jetzt trocken ist, darum hatte ich sie auch nicht gegossen, als du weg warst" erklärte sie. Gut nun wusste er warum die Erde triefend nass war. Wenn er die Pflanze am Morgen goss und Miwako sie am Mittag, war das dann einfach zu viel für die arme Pflanze.

Am nächsten Tag hatte er einen ganz besonderen Auftrag für Yumi. Da er für diesen Tag am Schreibtisch gefesselt sein würde und Miwako nichts davon erfahren sollte, sollte Yumi ihm während ihrer Streife etwas besonders mitbringen und zwar das Buch, welches ihm die Floristin am Vortag empfohlen hatte. Prüfend sah Yumi Takagi an. „Warum soll ich dir denn dieses Buch mitbringen?". „Bitte Yumi, es ist äußerst wichtig". Mit großen Augen sah sie ihn an. Gerade eben hatte etwas Klick in ihrem Köpfchen gemacht. Grinsend zog sie eine Augenbraue nach oben und schubste sacht Wataru mit dem Ellenbogen. „Ah es ist ein Geschenk für deine liebste Miwako?" fragte sie mit einem triumphierenden Lächeln im Gesicht. „Ja, so ähnlich" gab er zu. Yumi blickte nun verwundert auf den Zettel, auf dem der Titel und der Name der Autorin stand. „Aber seit wann interessiert sich Miwako für so etwas?" kam es verblüfft von ihr. „Ach das ist eine lange Geschichte. Auf jeden Fall hat sie so eine Pflanze von ihrer Mutter bekommen. Und Yumi, kannst du mir nun das Buch mitbringen?" hakte er noch einmal bei ihr nach. „Klar, für dich mache ich das doch, aber... du schuldest mir dann was" und mit diesen Worten machte sie sich auf den Weg. Wataru seufzte. Wenn Yumi so etwas sagt und dann einfach verschwindet, konnte dies nichts Gutes verheißen.

Am Mittag brachte sie ihm das Buch im Büro vorbei. Und glücklicherweise war Miwako gerade kurz verschwunden um etwas zu kopieren. „Bitteschön" mit diesen Worten hielt sie ihm die Papiertüte, in der sich das Buch befand, entgegen. Mit einem breiten und teilweise erleichtertem Lächeln nahm er die Tasche entgegen. „Vielen Dank, Yumi" bedankte er sich und steckte, die Tüte erst einmal in seine Schreibtischschublade. Wieder kassierte er dafür ein paar neugierige Blicke der Kollegen. Er hatte gerade wirklich Glück, das Miwako etwas kopieren war und Shiratori gerade einen Tatort untersuchen war, denn dieser hätte es wieder nicht lassen können und hätte seine Nase in Angelegenheiten gesteckt, die ihn nichts angingen. Später als die Luft rein zu seinen schien, wollte er einen kurzen Blick in das Buch werfen. Misstrauisch blickte er nach links und nach rechts. Alle schienen gerade beschäftigt zu sein und Miwako war auch gerade nicht da. Er rollte mit dem Stuhl ein Stück nach hinten und zog vorsichtig die Schublade auf. Er nahm das Buch aus der Tasche und schloss die Schublade wieder. Wataru schlug das Buch auf und sah sich fürs erste das Inhaltsverzeichnis an und lass dieses gedanklich vor.

Kapitel 1: Die Namensherkunft

Kapitel 2: Beschreibung und Merkmale der Pflanze

Kapitel 3: Wasser

Kapitel 4: Licht

Kapitel 5: Temperatur

Kapitel 6: Düngung

Kapitel 7: Vermehrung

Kapitel 8: Schneiden

Kapitel 9: Erdmischung

Kapitel 10: Umtopfung – Die beiden Kapitel habe ich schon hinter mir

Kapitel 11: Krankheiten und Pflanzenschädlinge

„Da gibt es aber viel zu beachten" dachte er laut. Da die Luft noch immer rein zu seien schien. Begann er auch schon sich in das Kapitel „Wasser" einzulesen, denn immerhin war dies schon der Punkt an dem er gescheitert war. Wataru war so in das Buch vertieft, dass er nicht bemerkte, dass Miwako schon eine geraume Weile vor ihm stand. Mit einem „Ich wusste ja gar nicht, dass dir das Geschenk meiner Mutter so gefällt" riss sie ihn aus den Gedanken. Erschrocken zuckte er zusammen und hob die Arme nach oben. Dabei glitt ihm das Buch aus der Hand, flog nach hinten und landete genau im Papierkorb. Rasch drehte er sich um und fischte das Buch wieder aus dem Mülleimer. Wieder wandte er sich seiner Verlobten zu. „Schließlich ist es ein Geschenk deiner Mutter, so etwas muss man doch in Ehren halten" winkte er ab. Wieder sah sie ihn skeptisch an, wie sie es auch damals im Wohnzimmer tat, als sie ihn mit ihrer Mutter alleine lies. Irgendwas kam ihr an der Sache komisch vor. Doch lies sie wieder von ihm ab und ging ihrer Arbeit nach und gab ihm noch den netten Wink, dass er dies lieber auch machen sollte. Im Laufe der Zeit stellte sich heraus, dass dieses Buch wirklich eine Rettung für ihn war.

Wie es für das Wochenendritual üblich war, kam Miwakos Mutter immer am Sonntag vorbei. Dabei lies sie es sich auch nicht nehmen hin und wieder einen Blick auf den Elefantenfuß zu werfen. Und zu ihrem Erstauen wurde sich auch immer gut um den Elefantenfuß gekümmert. Dem Buch sei dank! Nach einem halben Jahr war es soweit. Die Hochzeit rückte immer näher und die Vorbereitungen waren im vollen Gange. Ausnahmsweise kam Miwakos Mutter am Samstag vorbei, da sie am Sonntag Besuch von einer alten Bekannten bekommen würde. Während Miwako gerade in einem Telefonat mit dem Floristen wegen den Blumen verwickelt war, bat die Mutter der Braut ihren Schwiegersohn in die Küche zu dem Elefantenfuß.

„Aha so war das also?" rief eine weibliche Stimme. Takagi zuckte zusammen und Misaki und Jinpei sahen zum Türrahmen, in dem Miwako stand. „Deshalb hast du dich so um die Pflanze gekümmert. Weil meine Mutter sich sicher gehen wollte ob du auch ein guter Ehemann für mich sein wirst" fasste Miwako Watarus Erzählung zusammen und sah ihn mit ernster Mine an. Misaki und Jinpei kannten diesen Blick, langsam gingen sie zur Seite und ihre Mutter ging an ihnen vorbei. Weiterhin mit einem ernsten Gesicht blieb sie vor ihrem Mann stehen. Langsam nährte sie sich mit ihrer Hand seinem Gesicht und blickte ihn noch immer finster an. Auch mit ihrem Gesicht nährte sie sich seinem. Sie legte ihre Hand auf seine Wange und gab ihm einem Kuss. Mit einem Lächeln löste sich sie von ihm und legte ihre Hände auf seine Schultern. „Du bist mir einer, dass du dir so viel Mühe gibst nur um meiner Mutter zu beweisen, dass ich keine Fehlentscheidung getroffen habe" sagte sie sanft lächelnd. Wataru sah sie zu nächst erschrocken und dann erleichtert an. „So bin ich nun mal" gab er als Antwort und küsste sie erneut. „Aber wie ging das nun in der Küche aus?" wollte Misaki wissen. „Nun das war so.." leitete Wataru wieder seine Geschichte ein.

Nun stand er mit seiner zukünftigen Schwiegermutter in der Küche. Vorsichtig schloss diese die Tür hinter sich. Sie blickte ernst zum Elefantenfuß und dann zu Takagi. „Nun mein lieber Wataru..." begann sie mit ernster Stimme. Langsam ging sie auf ihn zu. Mit einer raschen Bewegung umarmte sie ihn. „Willkommen in der Familie" meinte sie fröhlich. Er hatte sich gut um die Pflanze gekümmert. Auch wenn er so seine Startprobleme hatte, hatte er sich gut geschlagen und letztendlich damit bewiesen, dass er sich gut um Miwako kümmern würde. Wie er diesen Teil der Geschichte erzählte musste er lächelnd zu Miwako blicken. Der Apfel fiel nicht weit vom Stamm. „Und so hieß mich eure Oma in der Familie willkommen" mit diesem Satz beendete er seine Geschichte. „Oma ist ganz schön gerissen" meinte Jinpei frech grinsend. „Und was warst du nun Tante Yumi schuldig?" fragte Misaki neugierig, denn auch die Kleine wusste eines schon: Tante Yumi ist ein gerissener Fuchs! Wataru seufzte schwer. „Ich musste beim großen Ausverkauf ihre Taschen tragen. Wie kann einer Frau innerhalb von fünf Stunden nur so viel einkaufen? Dafür musste ich mir noch extra frei nehmen" jammerte er. Doch nun wollte er auf etwas anderes zu sprechen kommen. „Da fällt mir ein? Habt ihr mir nicht versprochen heute euer Zimmer aufzuräumen?" hakte er noch einmal nach. Entsetzt sahen sich die beiden an. „Wir haben noch was zu erledigen" meinten die beiden und ergriffen die Flucht. Lachend verließ er die Küche um die beiden wieder einzufangen. Mit einem kurzen Blick wandte er sich wieder zu Miwako. „Kommst du mit?" wollte er wissen. In Gedanken versunken sah sie sich den Elefantenfuß an. „Ja gleich" kam es von ihr als knappe Antwort. „Gut, ich geh schon mal vor" meinte er und verließ den Raum. Wieder wandte Miwako sich dem Elefantenfuß zu. Langsam ging sie ein paar Schritte auf ihn zu. Er war frisch geschnitten worden, das fiel ihr sofort auf. Vor der Pflanze angekommen blieb sie stehen und musterte diese genauer. „Ein Elefantenfuß also? Was sich meine Mutter wohl bei DIESER Pflanze gedacht hat?" dachte sie sich und sah die Pflanze verärgert an.


End file.
